


Your Hands in Mine

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets Zayn on a dating site -- but then he meets Louis and his entire world is turned upside down. </p><p>Or </p><p>Liam learns to live with two very competitive boys who thrive off of his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybun/gifts).



> First off, I want to thank those who beta'd and cheerleaded me through writing this. As a pinch hitter, I did my best with what little time I had to complete this.
> 
> Also, after reading back, I realize I managed to mix up the prompt a bit, so I hope this is okay!

Liam moves in to town with optimism practically spilling out every time he opens his mouth. He greets strangers on the street, unphased by the ones who appear grumpy and non-responsive. Their day will come, he thinks. 

He doesn't even mind when it starts to rain, and he's forced to carry boxes from his car up to his new flat on his own. When he's finished moving, he looks around, boxes strewn about. He's soaked, exhausted but was matters the most is he's happy.

The first night is an adventure. Liam struggles to put his bed frame together, realizes the proper tools are packed away in one of the boxes, and decides he'll pretend he's camping until he's less exhausted. Stifling a yawn, Liam drags the mattress into the corner of what will be his bedroom and spreads out with a sheet that he curls up into. Eyelids heavy, he lets them shut. 

In the morning, Liam's new roommate, Zayn, is moving in. They haven't technically met outside of the many, many texts they've exchanged (with help of an Internet ad that Liam refuses to admit was actually a dating site), but Liam thinks he sounds respectable enough. He makes a mental list of everything he knows about Zayn so far: he's an art student, avid comic book collector and like Liam, is moving out on his own for the first time.

He knows it's risky, moving in with some guy he's met on the Internet, but they bonded quickly and Liam knows they'd be dating had they met in a more traditional way. The more they spoke, the two realized how similar their predicaments were -- both young, moving to the same area with no real connections to the area and thought, well why the hell not?

He sends Zayn a quick ' _see u tomorrow!_ ' text and smiles wide he gets a response.

_can't wait! x_

Months of preparation have led Liam on this path that he just knows is the right one. He falls asleep with a smile on his face, excited for the day he has planned ahead. There's nothing that can bring him down now.

**

The first thing to go wrong is entirely Liam's fault. In his defense, he totally set an alarm for seven -- just didn't realize he'd hit PM on accident. So he wakes up in a panic, phone buzzing and someone knocking on the door. Loudly.

It wasn't how he wanted to meet Zayn, eyes bleary with sleep and hair a complete mess. He'd sent him a few sleepy selfies before, but nothing he hadn't prepared for first. He apologizes several times before he even has the door fully open. Liam pictures what's going to greet him -- the boy with dark eyes, who seemed so friendly, looking down right annoyed with him for seeming so irresponsible right off the bat.

But when the door opens, so does Liam's mouth. It isn't Zayn, but instead a shockingly attractive boy with equally messy hair, blue eyes and hands resting firmly on his hips. The only thing Liam got right is the look of annoyance that he so rightfully expected.

"About fuckin' time," the boy mumbles and helps himself inside.

He definitely isn't Zayn.

"I think you've got the wrong--"

"Zayn's roommate, right?" The boy pokes Liam square in the chest. "Said you were fit, looked a bit like Becks, he wasn't kidding."

Liam furrows his brows in confusion. He knows Zayn, who in turn had to have sent him. But then, where's Zayn? Liam checks his phone, sees a few missed calls from him, but nothing else.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Liam asks, wincing when the stranger sits on a box. It's full of glassware -- things he can almost visualize cracking under the pressure.

"Zayn's best friend," he says and stands up, much to Liam's relief. "Name's Louis. Liam, right? Shit. Please tell me this is the right flat."

"Yeah, that's me, I-- does he-- do you really think I look like Beckham?" Liam ducks his head when a sudden feeling of shyness washes over. He'd heard it before, from a friend, but always thought it were just a joke. Still, it doesn't bring light to Zayn's whereabouts. "Where is Zayn?"

"Missed his train," Louis shrugs and hops up on the kitchen counter. He lets his legs swing freely and Liam can only gasp. Clearly Louis never learned manners. "Overslept again, get used to that," he says with a laugh.

"And you're here to help him move in?" Liam guesses, because why else would Zayn send a friend over.

"Absolutely not!" Louis wrinkles his nose and hops down from the counter. "Was s'posed to meet him here, make sure you weren't an axe murderer or summat."

"I'm not," Liam says with the shake of his head. Not that he hadn't briefly wondered the same about Zayn. But Zayn's the furthest from his mind with Louis there, helping himself to whatever he pleases.

As it turns out, everything Zayn's moving in with made it there before him. Liam spends the first half of the morning carrying several boxes up to the flat while Louis busies himself with something new each time Liam goes looking for him. Not that he's surprised. When they, or Liam anyway, is finished, Louis manages to conjure up a bottle of water for him.

"I'm starved," Louis says when he opens his own bottle of water, presumed to be from Liam's fridge. He takes a sip and wipes his forehead, like he's done more than lift a box or two when really, he'd just instructed Liam on where to put things. And it's not even his flat.

Liam really doesn't want to, but he agrees on lunch -- if Louis buys. Maybe then he'd leave and Liam can find some peace. When he gets out of the shower, he's surprised, yet pleased, to see an impressive spread of Chinese is waiting for him.

Louis must have helped himself to the box of glassware that was in kitchen. There's two place settings at the table and Louis is scooping some Lo Mein on to a plate when Liam walks out.

"What's all this?" Liam smiles. He wasn't expecting this, though he isn't sure what he expected. Until today, he didn't know Louis existed.

"Told you I was getting lunch," he shrugs and grabs a carton of fried rice.

Liam catches the slight smile on Louis face as he sits down and they both dig in. The first few minutes of lunch are silent, Liam far too hungry to even consider making small talk. That is, until Louis breaks the ice.

"So you met Zayn online? That's mad," Louis says casually, between bites of Kung Pao chicken. "You could be an axe murderer."

"Me?" Liam sets his fork down, taken by surprise. He's been called lots of things -- boring, lame, even, but never a murderer. "I'm not!"

"I know," Louis grins. "Didn't find any axes when I was looking for silverware."

Liam knows he should probably be weirded out. A stranger rifled through his things when he was in the shower. But Louis smiles again and Liam almost wishes he were the one moving in. It's not fair to Zayn, he knows, and pretends that he's not focused on how Louis' laugh makes him feel.

"So how do you know Zayn?" Liam asks, his curiosity finally setting in.

"Grew up together. Well, until his family moved away a couple years ago," Louis says bitterly and twirls some Lo Mein around his fork. "But he's coming back now, thanks to you!"

"Why didn't he get a flat with you? You seem, uh, fun." Liam chooses his words wisely. If Zayn is lazy and Louis is irresponsible, maybe it's a good thing they're not sharing a roof. Not that he fully believes these things, but Zayn's likely asleep elsewhere and Louis' sitting in his kitchen, slurping noodles straight off of the plate.

"Already got me a flatmate," Louis shrugs and finishes what's left on his plate.

Once they've finished eating and clean up the kitchen, Liam figures it's time for Louis to be heading out. His shirt's a bit soaked, (Louis decided to 'test out' the spray hose attached to the sink) and Louis isn't any dryer.

"Me and Niall don't have one of those," Louis laughs until there's tears in his eyes.

It's not something Liam finds as hysterical. He's too distracted by the way the fabric clings to Louis' chest, hinting to him that there's tattoos there, beneath the wet fabric. Liam exhales, and it's then he realizes that Louis isn't laughing anymore.

"What?" Liam tilts his head when Louis moves in on him.

"I can see why Zayn picked you," Louis says, voice low and eyes focused. He grins, reaches out and gives the bottom of Liam's shirt a little tug -- It still sticks to his skin in parts. Louis idly runs his fingertip over a wet patch of cotton.

"Picked me?" Liam shivers beneath the other boy's touch. It's not the first time he notices how alluring his eyes are, but a new feeling bubbles up to the surface. One that makes Liam wonder how his mouth might taste.

"Mhm." Louis leans forward and leaves little space between them.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Liam isn't sure where they're going with this, just that he's in no position to stop whatever's coming. It's so unlike him to be so forward, but Louis' hand on his knee gives him the courage and he slots their mouths together in a needy kiss.

Liam isn't easy. At least, he doesn't think he is. But Louis is persuasive. He grunts into Liam's mouth and he's pretty sure it's the hottest thing he's ever heard. If this is what kissing Louis is like, Liam never wants to stop.

Louis fits his body against Liam's chest, palm pressed firmly to the center. Liam almost wonders if he can feel his heart as it pounds against his rib cage, fighting to get out. Louis leads him back blindly and runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Shouldn't," Liam mumbles, but kisses the exposed skin, just above where the collar of Louis' shirt dips down.

"S'fine," Louis says as his head tips back.

Liam takes a backwards step, falls on to the sofa and makes sure to pull Louis down with him. The smaller boy laughs into his mouth and straddles his waist where he abandons playing with his shirt in favor of dipping his hand below the waistband of Liam's joggers.

" _Louis_ ," Liam hisses. He's not entirely sure he should even be kissing this boy he hardly knows -- a boy who just so happens to be friends with a different boy he'd thought he'd be kissing.

"Liam," Louis replies and tilts his head with a smile. It's cute, innocent even, but Liam knows it's everything but. His hand wraps around Liam's dick and strokes him, slow and steady.

Liam closes his eyes, cants his hips up and even then pictures crystal eyes and a devilish grin. He doesn't last too long, it's near impossible when Louis grinds against his thigh, hard and gasping himself.

"Fuck, that's right," Louis says and wanks Liam, who whimpers into the crook of his neck until he's close. "Yeah, come for me." 

And Liam does, eyes shut tight with a low groan. Louis looks pleased, hand covered in the white ropes and uses it to stroke Liam through his orgasm.

He doesn't think about it at first. Not when he's curled into Louis, who's moved on to wanking himself, that he just hooked up with a practical stranger. Liam wants to feel bad, he knows his mum would be ashamed, but it's difficult. Louis is half out of his joggers, rubbing his dick against Liam's half hard one and all he's able to think about is getting off.

Liam reaches between them and gives Louis' dick a few short, quick tugs.

"Like that, yeah," Louis jerks his hips up and grinds into Liam's palm until his own orgasm hits, spilling onto his stomach and thighs.

The rest, from there, is sort of a blur. Louis grabs Liam's face and kisses him, hard. Liam isn't hard anymore, but the way Louis kisses, hungry, almost animalistic, he knows it won't be too long before he's ready to go again.

He manages to get off twice more, again in a mutual wank session and then, just when he thinks he can't come again, Louis pins down his hips and sucks him off until he's coming, somehow, again.

Liam only closes his eyes for a minute, but when he opens them again, it's dark. There's a crick in his neck, but when he goes to move, he can't. Louis is still there, tucked in against his chest and fast asleep.

He almost feels bad waking him.

"Ready for more?" Louis asks, eyes half open and sleepy. He smiles, but Liam is sure he's serious.

"Oh God, no," he shakes his head. "I mean, I don't think I can--"

"Shh," Louis says and presses his lips to Liam's to quiet him. "Need to get going anyway."

Liam knows it should be awkward, but as he watches the practical stranger get dressed, there's a little something that tugs at his heart, or his dick -- he can't really tell anymore.

"See you again?" Louis asks in a way that makes it hard to say no. Though if he's friends with Zayn, it's going to be hard to avoid him. 

Louis programs his number into Liam's phone before he leaves and it's when it's back in his hand that he feels guilty. It's well past midnight and Liam hasn't checked his phone once.

There's a text from Zayn --

_have fun with louis ha ;)_

Whatever that means.

**

They say when you meet your soulmate, you just know. So when Zayn walks in and smiles, Liam knows he's in deep. He shows up a few days later than anticipated, but he's so much better looking in person that Liam doesn't mind.

Luckily, Louis isn't with him. 

Neither have texted since their hook-up, save for an awkward 'hey' that never really became much of a conversation. In Liam's defense, the text came when he was tied up with a sink full of dishes. He meant to reply, really, but what could he say?

He shrugs it off as a one time thing, which is easy to do when he looks at Zayn.

"Hey," Zayn smiles and pulls Liam into a hug. It's a bit awkward since they're technically strangers, but when Zayn pulls back and looks him up and down, Liam doesn't mind. 

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you." Liam's cheeks feel warm when Zayn smiles. His soft eyes capture Liam's attention and everything about Louis fades away. This is where he belongs.

"Heard you met Louis," Zayn says with a low laugh, sending Liam right back to a few nights prior.

It's not Louis' eyes he pictures, but his mouth, skilled, open and wet as it trailed over his stomach. His hands, too, as they stroked him through his second orgasm, face pressed into Louis' neck as he whimpered. Even now, he can almost hear Louis if he concentrates enough. Not that he wants to.

"Yeah," Liam speaks low, suddenly shy. Chances are, Louis told him all about Liam -- from his comic book obsession down to the way they got each other off not once, but three times in the span of a few hours. He can hardly look Zayn in the eye.

Louis isn't brought up again, in fact, Liam doesn't even hear from him as the next few weeks pass. He's stopped by a few times, or so Zayn's said, but it's always been when Liam was at work. The more time he spends with Zayn, the less Liam remembers about Louis. 

It's different with Zayn. Liam wants things to be proper rather than a spontaneous shag with his new roommate. So when Zayn walks out of his room in the morning, looking grumpy and in search of some coffee, Liam strikes.

"Do you want to get dinner?"

"It's 9 AM," Zayn grumbles.

It's actually closer to noon, but Liam's quickly learned not to argue with Zayn until he's completely awake. He's not violent, but prodding Zayn before he's fully woken up is a sure fire way to make him retreat back into his bedroom for a few hours. And Liam rather likes his company.

"I meant tonight."

"Oh, yeah, mate. Let's get some takeaway."

It makes Liam think of Louis. He doesn't mean to, but frowns, then feels worse when he sees that Zayn is looking at him, full of concern.

"Okay, we won't get takeaway," Zayn shrugs and taps a finger on the countertop while he waits for his coffee. It's not until he's got a mug in hand that Liam decides to clarify.

"I meant like, a date, you know?" Liam says rather quickly, though he isn't sure why. Even his mum, though apprehensive at first, knows they met on a dating site.

"Yeah?" Zayn asks from behind his mug. "Okay."

**

It's not an earth shattering, world changing date by any means, but a date nonetheless. Liam thinks he's overdressed, in a pressed shirt he tucks in when Zayn settles for throwing a letter jacket on over a t-shirt.

Dinner is quiet. Liam finds that they've quickly settled into the role of roommates, so there isn't much to talk about that they don't already know. Zayn tries to talk about Louis, but Liam squashes that conversation immediately.

Zayn can't understand why Liam hates his best friend. Liam swears he doesn't and chalks it up to not wanting to talk about someone else on their date. So they share a bottle of wine and maybe it's a bad idea. Liam's head is floating by the end of the night. But Zayn walks with him, arm hooked around his waist and thinks it can't be that bad.

They're giggling, at least Liam is, when they make it inside their flat. He's tipsy, but manages to find the sofa that he trips over in his attempts to lie down. Zayn just shoves him over and half sits on Liam's lap.

"Was a decent night, yeah?" Liam asks, Zayn going quiet. He knows the date was pretty awful, but at least they had wine.

"Better now." Zayn smiles and leans his forehead against Liam's with a little bump.

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Liam rests his hand on Zayn's knee, gazing into his eyes only half for confirmation. The other half of him is far too gone to hear his answer.

Zayn doesn't speak, just leans in and kisses Liam, slow but confident.

Kissing Zayn is different. Not better, nor worse than kissing Louis. Just an entirely different experience all around. Zayn is soft, sweet and so attentive of the small noises that escape Liam's mouth.

There's no rush with Zayn. They go slow, exploring each other's mouths, sucking and nibbling until they're breathless.

Liam's head is still nice and floaty when they're left in nothing but their underpants. He knows what he wants, Zayn, but goes shy at the thought of asking for it. Even the alcohol doesn't give him enough courage. At least Louis was forward about things.

"Do you, um," Liam speaks softly, busying himself with running his fingers over Zayn's tattooed arm. There's a story behind them, he's sure, but he'll ask later when his mind isn't driven by sex.

"Bedroom?" Zayn asks through lashes and cups Liam through his pants.

Liam chokes out a moan and nods. Zayn leads Liam in a drunken, somewhat stumbling dance to his bedroom (it's closest) and they fall on to a mess of blankets and pillows that lie across his mattress.

Zayn straddles Liam's waist and begins to grind into him. Liam pulls Zayn down into a kiss, everything growing hot as he desperately ruts back up against Zayn. He can feel he's just as hard, pressing down against him with small, soft moans.

"Liam, shit," Zayn moans into his open mouth when Liam grabs his arse and forces him to grind in closer. He shrugs Liam's arms out from around him and rolls off to slip out of his pants and grab some necessities in the process.

Liam watches in awe as Zayn lies back and rips open the little packet of lube he's most likely acquired from the Sex and Modern Art class he never stops talking about. Liam's about to ask if Zayn was looking to top, but his questions answered when Zayn slicks a finger with lube and slips it between his own legs.

"Jesus," Liam nearly whimpers while he watches Zayn work a finger inside of himself, sinking in and pulling out until he's able to get a second in. He's in a trance, watching Zayn stretch himself open until something, a condom, hits his leg.

"You gonna fuck me or do I have to do it myself?" Zayn asks, eyes narrowing but mouth turned up slightly.

"Yeah," Liam swallows thickly and nods a little. If it weren't for the wine, he'd be nervous. He's not inexperienced, but he's got insecurities that he doesn't want to broadcast just yet. 

Zayn doesn't seem to notice any of those things he dislikes about himself, which helps.

Liam unrolls the condom with a shaky breath and pumps his fist over his dick a few times, getting it slippery with lube. He looks down at Zayn through hooded eyes, who pulls up his knees, tight to his chest.

A wave of euphoria mixed with the buzz from the wine washes over Liam as he lines himself up against Zayn's hole. He grips the base of dick as he guides himself in, cautious of Zayn's reactions.

"Stop teasing." Zayn circles his hips down against the head of Liam's dick, moaning as Liam surges on.

Liam gives Zayn a chaste kiss when he bottoms out, half because he's pretty sure he's forgotten how to breathe but in part because if he moves, he may come already. And he doesn't want that.

"Good?" Liam asks and begins to move when Zayn nods his head. It's slow at first, Liam gasping when he drags out and then pushes in again, Zayn taking him with ease.

"Fuck me so good," Zayn rocks his hips up and moans low in his throat when Liam picks up speed.

"Fuck, Zayn," Liam moans in response and grips his hips, a bit too tight, but it's the best way he can steady himself and keep the rhythm even.

"Fuck, come on, harder," Zayn moans and hooks a leg around Liam's back. It forces him deeper makes Zayn arch up and he digs his blunt nails into Liam's shoulder.

Liam fucks into him, knows he's close, but tries to hold on just long enough to make sure Zayn comes. He slips his hand around Zayn's dick and jerks him in time to his quick, uneven thrusts.

"I'm coming," Zayn grunts and his hips jerk up, spilling over Liam's hand as he comes. Liam strokes him faster, letting a rope of come hit his stomach and wonders how Zayn tastes.

"God, Z," Liam bites his bottom lip when his own orgasm hits and stills himself, hips all that move, head leaning into Zayn's shoulder. He can feel the light touch of fingertips run through his hair and he shivers.

Both lie still for awhile, Liam's head tucked into Zayn's neck until it starts to get uncomfortable.

"Better go wash up," Zayn laughs and presses a kiss to Liam's cheek before he runs off.

**

Liam doesn't talk to Zayn about what happened, not that he needs to. Things seem okay. He goes to work, Zayn goes to class and from time to time, they have sex. He thinks it means they're dating -- Zayn hasn't said otherwise.

Louis comes over for dinner one night, makes eyes at Liam and Zayn laughs it off. It shouldn't be funny. His boyfriend shouldn't be okay with his best friend flirting.

When they've finished eating, Liam sits, curled into Zayn's shoulder with Louis on the other side. Louis' knee bumps his and stays, leaning into his leg. It's a light, probably meaningless touch, but Liam likes the way it feels.

"So you two a thing now or what?" Louis breaks the silence.

"None of your business," Zayn smiles.

"Liam?" Louis gives his knee a squeeze.

Liam turns his head to Zayn, pretty sure that he's blushing, half in omittance, but half hoping for Zayn's confirmation.

Zayn shrugs and Liam feels his heart sink. It's not the answer Liam was hoping for, but it's still an answer.

It's late when Louis leaves, a bit reluctantly. Even Liam doesn't want him to leave. It means he's left alone with Zayn and he's not sure he's ready to face that right about now.

So Liam does all he knows -- fakes tired and crawls into bed where he stares up at the ceiling. He breathes in, then put and does what he thinks is best. Liam vows to guard his heart and shut everyone out.

**

"Nice to see you, sunshine." Louis gives a little wave from the sofa and puts down the bag of crisps he's clearly helped himself to. His socked feet are propped up on the table and there's a football game on that's far too loud.

Liam's tries to ignore the feeling inside that makes his stomach flip over when Louis calls him sunshine of all things. There's nothing sunny about the way he's been hiding away in his room, avoiding everyone for the past few days.

He's almost tempted to walk back out the door, but he's not leaving his own apartment just because his apparent not-boyfriend has a mate over. That's ridiculous. So he's polite, nods, but proceeds to look for Zayn, who turns out to be in some kind of voluntary art lecture.

"Do you want me to leave?" Louis sighs and shakes his head. It's different from the bubbly, almost mad behavior that Liam's gotten to know. "I know you've been avoiding me."

It his Liam hard when Louis looks at him, sad and maybe even a little bit lost. He didn't mean to upset him when really, he's the one who's made a mess of things. Liam doesn't know what he wants, knows the last thing he does want is for Louis to leave.

"No," Liam holds out a hand when Louis goes to stand. "Stay."

Louis nods and lowers the television, offering Liam a crisp from the bag he's pretty sure he bought last weekend. There's an awkward silence, until someone scores a goal and Liam isn't sure if he should cheer. He almost does.

"Fuck!" Louis throws his arms in the air and shouts at the television. "What a joke. The fuck's wrong with you?!" Liam's left, stunned and with a half spilt bag of crisps in his lap.

The rest of the game doesn't go any better. Louis only seems to get angrier as the game goes on and his team seems to, as he says, shit the bed.

"Maybe we should find something else to do?" Liam asks and gets an eyebrow raise from Louis. He most definitely didn't mean anything suggestive.

"Oh?" Louis grins and turns his body into Liam's. He's warm and already so handsy that Liam almost regrets saying anything. Almost.

"Yeah, like a puzzle. Or a video game," Liam suggests.

"Payno, a puzzle? Really?" Louis snorts. "Boring!"

Liam laughs because, okay, a puzzle is a pretty lame suggestion. He loved doing them with his mum when he was a child, but Louis didn't seem like the kind to enjoy sitting still and concentrating for hours on end.

"Then what do you suggest, your highness of all things exciting?" Liam bows and holds a hand out, as if beckoning him forward.

Louis wiggles his eyebrows in a way that suggests something far more risqué than a simple puzzle. 

Liam ducks his head and shakes it quickly when Louis leans in and pokes his side with a stupid look on his face. It's a surefire way to make Liam laugh and he hasn't been able to make himself immune to it just yet.

"Stop!" Is all Liam says and starts to laugh when Louis puffs his cheeks and crosses his eyes. When Louis doesn't stop, Liam gives in and pulls a face right back.

Then, they're laughing. Liam laughs so hard that his eyes crinkle and his entire body bends forward. He laughs harder when falls back on the couch, laughing just as hard. When he stops, they've both got tears in their eyes. Liam looks at Louis -- really looks at him, and wonders why he's been so stupid. 

It's hard to say no when a beautiful boy is staring at him, warm and fond.

So they kiss.

Liam doesn't let Louis take things much further, though he tries. He kisses Liam everywhere -- his lips, his face and in a trail down his neck where he sucks at the skin and leaves a mark behind. Louis looks proud when he runs his finger over it, but Liam's less than impressed.

"Lou, you can't do that!" Liam gasps and lets his own finger ghost over the spot. He can feel the slight sting that's going to linger -- a constant reminder that Louis marked him as his.

"Seems I just did," he replies and smiles smugly.

"I have a boyfriend," Liam lies and glances down when the guilt takes hold. He isn't sure why he said it. Liam likes Louis. But despite everything, he also likes Zayn. It's possible he might even love him. There's no denying that there's something special about Louis, too, but it's something confusing that Liam isn't able to begin to comprehend. He knows he has to choose.

"Bullshit," Louis rolls his eyes and climbs off of Liam. He isn't happy, not that Liam expects him to be.

"You don't understand."

"Liam," Louis sighs and shakes his head. "Why does Zayn get to take you out on a date and I can't?"

Liam is the one who took Zayn, technically, but he lets that slide.

"You want a date?" Liam furrows his brows. It isn't something he's considered before, but if he's not actually dating Zayn, then maybe it's okay. "With me?"

"No, with Zayn."

Liam's face falls.

"Oi, don't be daft. Of course with you!" Louis laughs and kisses the probably pathetic look off of Liam's face. "Come on, buy me dinner, Payno." 

No one's ever demanded a date with Liam before. It feels nice to be wanted when usually, he's the one being rejected. 

"Okay, okay," Liam blushes and feels a rush of giddiness in his heart. "I'll buy you dinner."

**

Zayn comes home from class one day and wraps himself and Liam up in a heavy blanket. It's been raining for days and neither feel like going out, so they put in The Dark Knight and cuddle instead.

They only make it to the end of the bank robbery scene before Zayn stops paying attention and pulls Liam down for a snog instead.

"But I like this part," Liam tries to protest, but finds his mouth against Zayn's in a quieting kiss.

"I like this better right now." Zayn reaches down and quickly undoes Liam's flies.

By the time Liam remembers his date with Louis, he's already come.

"M'a better kisser than Louis?" Zayn mutters against Liam's lips, Liam's eyes half-closed and content from release.

"What?" Liam opens his eyes and searches Zayn's. He didn't want Zayn to know, and yet somehow, he does.

"You didn't think Louis would tell me?"

Liam doesn't know what to say. Of course Louis told him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what--" he starts, but is cut off by Zayn, who kisses hard. Liam's surprised. Surely he expected some sort of jealousy out of Zayn. Even if they're not dating.

"I'll show you who's better," Zayn says, mouth lowering to the dip in Liam's neck. He kisses the skin, light and sweet and then sucks until a little mark forms right next to the one Louis made.

"We're going on a date," Liam blurts out and braces himself for what he's expecting to be a lot of yelling. But Zayn doesn't yell.

"Have fun with that," Zayn laughs and reaches for Liam's soda that's on the table. He takes a sip and then shrugs. "Fancies the hell outta you, that's for sure. Knew he would. Always did go after my boyfriends."

The word 'boyfriend' is spoken softly, but comes at Liam like a punch to the gut. Zayn's never called him his boyfriend before.

They're both pretty shit at talking this whole 'relationship' thing through. Zayn prefers to just go with the flow, but Liam needs answers.

"Am I your boyfriend or not?" Liam snaps. It's getting exhausting and he's not sure how much more of the back and forth he can take.

"I'd like to be." Zayn cups Liam's face and kisses him, brushes the side of his face and stares at Liam in a way that makes his heartbeat quicken.

But this means Liam has to cancel his date with Louis and he's not sure he wants that, either.

"I'll text Louis," Liam whispers, not wanting to drop the news in person. It probably makes him a coward, but Liam won't be able to stand seeing disappointment in Louis' eyes.

"You don't have to do that." Zayn grabs Liam's phone and tosses it to the side before he's able to hit send. "Go on your date."

"But," Liam starts. He doesn't understand how Zayn is so easy going about this situation. "He's your best mate."

"I'm willing to share."

Liam wonders if he should protest, but knows he really doesn't want to. He's going on that date with Louis.

**

Liam's date with Louis starts off no better than his with Zayn. It starts to downpour when Liam steps outside in front of the restaurant and of course, his umbrella is at home. He agreed to meet Louis, who in turn, doesn't show up until Liam's sat there for twenty minutes and eaten half of the bread the waitress gave him with a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late," Louis rushes in, kisses Liam on the cheek and then digs into the basket of half-eaten bread. "Perfection takes time, you know." 

"I see," Liam laughs, and doesn't have the heart to tell Louis that his 'perfection' is a damp, slightly flopped over quiff on top of his head.

Unlike dinner with Zayn, there's plenty to talk about. Liam learns that Louis has been in several school plays, has seven siblings (mostly sisters) and can charm just about anybody into getting his way.

Liam tells Louis all about how own sisters and they relate to how tough it can be growing up in a house full of women. Louis admits that this mum is one of his best friends and apologizes for how awful that was, but Liam finds it absolutely endearing.

They make it through half a bottle of wine before their meal comes out and like his date with Zayn, Liam's head swims. But this time, he doesn't need the wine in lieu of conversation. It's a nice feeling.

"This'll be the best date you had, promise," Louis grins and steals a bite of pesto chicken off of Liam's plate.

"You're so sure?" Liam retaliates and swipes a piece of steak from Louis'. He tries to steal it back, but Liam pops it into his mouth before he's able.

"Positive." Louis points his fork in Liam's direction. "I'm fact, I'm willing to make you a bet."

"A bet?" Liam says after he's finished chewing, intrigued.

"If this isn't the best date you've ever had, I'll pay for your meal." Louis takes a bite of his own food and washes it down with a bit of wine. "But if it is, you come home with me."

Liam thinks, though not very hard. Wine and bet aside, Liam's sure he'd go home with Louis regardless. He taps his chin and pretends to really think about it until Louis starts to look restless.

"Okay, you're on."

Louis comes up with a game halfway through dinner that involves some sort of points system that Liam doesn't understand. All he knows is that he's winning. Every time a waitress walks by, the first one to get a smile gets one point. The second, if they're fast, can try and get a smile as well. That's two points.

Liam finds he very good at getting the waitresses to smile at him, even long after Louis' grabbed their attention.

"You're just far too charming, Payno," Louis says when he finally admits his defeat. Liam ends up winning 14 to 9.

They decide to split a decadent molten chocolate cake, which Louis jokingly feeds to Liam. The waitresses give them strange looks, but still smile each time Liam smiles at one of them.

"So, what'd you think?"

Liam doesn't want to admit defeat, but he knows he's never had a better date in his life. Louis is funny, generous and actually interested in hearing all about the stupid things he's into to. So, he takes the checkbook, slides it over to Louis and says, "guess you're taking me home."

**

The sun rises far earlier than Liam's hoping, which is actually on time, but Louis' room is lacking the blackout curtains he's used to. He groans and rolls over, hiding his face in Louis' shoulder.

Louis pulls Liam in with a yawn and blocks out enough sunlight that he can settle back in comfortably against Louis' bare skin.

The trip back to Louis' was better than Liam expected. His roommate was out, so they played four loud rounds of FIFA followed by two louder rounds of sex.

"Gotta get up," Louis groans and kisses the side of Liam's head. He's warm, like the sun and smells a bit like sweat.

It's only around 9:00 when Louis sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Far too early to be getting out of bed. Liam shakes his head and kisses Louis. They'll get up after one more round.

"Liam!" Louis laughs and when the larger boy rolls on top of him and kisses his face. "I've got work."

"Do you have to?" Liam sticks his bottom lip out in a playful pout.

"Are you encouraging me to skive off?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

"No!" Liam hides his face because okay, maybe he's encouraging him a little bit without actually saying so. He doesn't want Louis to get in trouble.

"Shh," Louis places a finger over Liam's mouth and grabs his phone. "I'm calling off, telling my boss I'm poorly." He laughs and coughs a few times for good measure when sneaks off to the toilet to make the call.

Liam shakes his head. He's sure Zayn's wondering where he is, or at least what he's up to. When he checks his phone, there's just one text that says, 'get it.' Liam scrunches his nose and sets his phone back down. He can't believe Zayn.

"I'm free!" Louis throws his hands in the air when he runs from the bathroom and dives back into the bed with a triumphant laugh. He curls up against Liam's side, tangles their legs together and Liam knows he isn't moving for a good part of his day.

"If you get fired, it's not my fault." Liam circles his fingers around Louis' wrist and pulls his arm forward to press a kiss to his palm.

"Guess we need to make today worth it, then." Louis brackets his knees on either side of Liam's waist and leans in to meet his lips.

Turns out, making it 'worth it' equates to a day of lazy kisses, sloppy handjobs and ordering in, not that Liam can complain.

**

"Must have been quite a date," Zayn says with a knowing grin, when Liam returns home looking worse for wear.

"Quiet," Liam mumbles as he makes himself a strong cup of tea. Louis' had to have texted him and told him all about it by now. 

Zayn shrugs, but doesn't leave. He watches Liam, like he's waiting for him to spill all of the details of his night.

"I like him," is all Liam says. And he does, which leaves him feeling confused and guilty all at once. He doesn't think it's okay to have feelings for someone else. Not when he's dating Zayn.

He hates that Zayn seems to complacent about the whole thing. That he's okay with Liam dating someone else and laughs at the idea of Liam sleeping with Louis.

Zayn's quiet long after Liam finishes making his tea and Liam can't bring himself to talk about it anymore. He almost wishes he'd have stayed with Louis.

"Why are you even dating me if you don't give a shit?" Liam finally says with more venom than intended. It tugs at his heart, that feeling that Zayn's probably never loved him the way he does. That he's constantly pushing him to be with somebody else. And it just may be working.

"Liam," Zayn finally speaks and puts a hand on his arm. "Of course I give a shit. Didn't know it was that serious, I guess."

"You, what?" Liam's heart tightens in his chest. The amount of times he's searched for confirmation and got nothing in response sticks with him when he sinks down into the sofa with his steaming mug of tea.

Zayn smiles, like it's nothing, and Liam wants to scream.

"Drink your tea." Zayn, who's clearly projecting, grabs a small blanket and drapes it over Liam's waist careful of his mug. "Have a bit of a lie in, you look like shit."

"We're not even going to talk about this?" Liam replies, the desperation in his voice high.

"Tomorrow," Zayn says with a kiss to Liam's cheek. "All of us."

That means Louis, too.

Liam's hands grip the mug tighter when Zayn leaves the room, shaking every so slightly. He's not too concerned if he spills the hot droplets onto the blanket. All he can feel is worry building up inside.

He's only known Zayn for three months now, in person, anyway. His sister, Ruth, argued with him that 'online dating doesn't count.' Even if it was almost a year strong. At least online, Zayn talked about things. They'd Skype, sometimes, but those were the times when Zayn would talk the least and resorted to taking his shirt off as a distraction that Liam always welcomed. Looking back, he should have known.

The guilt comes back full force when he wishes Louis were there to kiss away his anxiety. In the end, he feels pathetic. His tea goes cold and he falls asleep, curled into the side of the sofa, arm stained with tears.

**

Liam's still half asleep when he pours his milk into cereal bowl, scowling when there's hardly enough left. There's a crick in his neck that won't go away, thanks to falling asleep awkwardly on the sofa. His eyes are bleary, sore from having cried.

"You really ought to start buying food if you're here all of the time," Liam suggests, as he lowers himself into the seat across from Louis. He doesn't look at him, hoping he can hide the upset for as long as possible.

"I should," he says, taking a spoonful of Cocoa Pops into his mouth. "Food's shit around here." It's obvious that Louis doesn't notice, which is fine by Liam.

"Will you two quit bickering and just fuck already?" Zayn says from behind his newspaper with a snort.

Liam just about chokes on his cereal that he already needs to force down, ignoring the sick in his stomach.

"Alright," Louis drops his spoon and gets up from his seat. "C'mon, Liam, let's go." 

Liam shakes his head, feeling dizzy. He's tired, confused and pretty sure he's going to be ill if he eats, so he pushes his bowl across the table.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Louis glares at Zayn and lets his arms pull Liam in. He's smaller than him but warm and comforting. Liam instantly feels a little better.

"Same thing you did," Zayn retorts and the pit of nausea returns.

"You never fuckin' told him, did you?" And then Louis full on laughs.

Liam doesn't know why, isn't sure he even wants to know at this point. Not if he's just another joke, like when he was sixteen, curious and fancied the boy he sat next to in lunch. The same boy who asked him out -- as a joke.

He closes his eyes and wants to run, but he can't. Not when Louis is holding him to his chest and he's feeling far too weak to fight it.

"Liam," Zayn finally frowns and wraps his arms around the two of them. "I really fucked this up."

"You think?" Liam says when he lifts his head. He wants to be angry, even yell, but being wrapped up beneath not one but both of these boys -- his boys, something clicks.

"What Zayn's trying to say, what he should have said weeks ago," Louis begins and glares at Zayn. But then, his eyes meet Liam's and soften. "Is that we've got sort of a, thing, you know?"

"You and Zayn?" Liam bites his lip. He's not sure what this means, but he knows how it sounds. If they've been dating this entire time, he doesn't think he'll ever forgive them.

"Not like that," Zayn interrupts. "We really are shit at this, yeah, Louis?" There's an awkward silence when Zayn breaks away from them and runs a hand over his face.

"Liam," Louis cups his face and his cheeks squish together. He imagines how ridiculous he looks, his face cradled in Louis' hands like that. "We like you. Both of us. So, well, Zayn here thought we'd share you."

"And you didn't think to ask me if this was okay?" Liam sounds half-muffled, but his heart swells when he thinks about the possibility of having two boyfriends, each different and yet perfect for him.

"Thought Zayn did," Louis says and gives Zayn a telling look. "Wouldn't have went on a date with you if it wasn't okay, Liam." 

"Then what does this mean?" Liam rests his forehead against Louis' and smiles when Zayn tangles his fingers with his.

"It means you'll date us," Louis wraps his arms around Liam's shoulders and Zayn does the same.

"And let us take care of you," Zayn adds. "Can we do that?"

Liam wants it. He really does. But it's one of those things that he doesn't expect will be easy. They're going to need ground rules if they plan on making this work.

"On one condition," Liam replies, pulling both boys to his sides. "We talk things through, okay? No more assumptions. And if there's something either of you aren't happy with, you're not going to keep quiet about it."

"I can do that," Louis nods and pokes at Zayn's chest. "This is the one you need to worry about."

"I will," Zayn promises and kisses the corner of Liam's mouth.

"And we take things slow," Liam adds, because as much as he'd like to take them both to the bedroom, it's best they start from scratch.

"Deal." Louis curls himself beneath Liam's arm and Zayn does the same -- two perfect fits.

**

Dating both Zayn and Louis runs smoothly at first. They take turns bringing Liam on some pretty extravagant dates in a friendly yet competitive game of 'who can woo Liam more.'

Liam always refuses to pick a winner. In his mind, they're tied. Louis is great at being spontaneous and taking Liam places he'd never go on his own. His favorite date involved them sneaking into a funhouse after hours and snogging in the ball pit.

Zayn's dates are usually much more relaxing and involve fine dining or a movie Liam's been wanting to see for months. And he's learned to open up more, which Liam appreciates.

When the three of them are together, they're often found curled up in one of their beds, kissing until they're breathless and exhausted. Liam's yet to let things go much further than that, save for one night when Zayn manages to sneak in a covert handjob in the middle of the night. Louis isn't mad when he finds out, just retaliates by sucking Liam off. And Liam has no complaints.

Two months pass by when Louis grows uncharacteristically quiet and Liam isn't sure why. Zayn's gone to class and Louis is still curled up in Liam's bed when he decides to bring it up.

"Brought you tea," Liam says loud enough to wake Louis, but gentle enough that he's not startled.

"Mm, thanks," Louis mumbles and stretches his arms over his head with a yawn. "Come give me a cuddle then."

"I will, when you tell me what's gotten into you lately."

"Not you, that's for sure," Louis retorts and grabs the mug.

"That's what this is about?" Liam frowns, because of course Louis wants sex. And it isn't that he's withholding, just wanting to wait until things seem right for all of them.

"Little bit," Louis flushes and sips from his mug. "But it's hard, you know? Figuratively and literally."

That's what does it. Liam nearly knocks the mug from Louis' hand and he has to stretch to set it on the bedside table just as Liam pins him to the mattress. 

They fuck twice. The first time Liam holds Louis down and slams into him until Louis's writhing beneath him, begging for release. Liam wanks him until they're both covered in sweat and come, and thinks that's enough until Louis catches his second wind and rides Liam's dick until he collapses on top of him.

"Zayn's going to kill us," Liam says through his orgasmic bliss, and he's partially right. Zayn returns not long after and figures it out immediately.

"You fucking wankers!" Zayn shakes his head, but doesn't seem as upset as Liam's expecting. He doesn't actually yell, just strips down and decides that he gets a go with Liam.

Liam's already exhausted, but Zayn nibbles along his collarbone and he's hard within minutes. He gives a little whine when Zayn strokes his dick, sensitive from having come twice already.

"You can fuck me, right?" Zayn smirks and pulls Liam on top of him. "I'll at least be considerate and let Louis watch."

He doesn't think he'll come, but Zayn wraps his legs around him while he fucks down and then there's Louis, jerking off with the slightest gasps and whimpers that help get him there. Zayn comes and his hips jerk up violently. It's all it takes for Liam to miraculously come a third time.

**

From then on, there's more sex than Liam's ever had in his life to date. Louis gets him first thing, because Zayn likes to sleep in, but then Zayn goes for a lazy handjob and a snog while Louis showers. 

Slowly, they learn to share. Occasionally, Louis kisses Zayn and they'll rut against one another, just to get Liam good and ready for as many orgasms as he's willing to take.

Summer rolls around, and with Zayn no longer in classes, they're given plenty of time to experiment. One particularly warm afternoon, Liam finds his boys have something special planned just for him.

Liam returns home after lunch with his mum to both of his boys having finished most of a large pizza. They're nowhere to be seen, though, and the pizza's gone cold.

"Zayn?" Liam calls out when he hears what sounds like his voice coming from his bedroom. "Louis, are you two home?" 

He rounds the corner into Zayn's room and stops dead in his tracks at the sight. Zayn lies sprawled out on his back, legs spread and Louis settled in between, joggers around his ankles. They're half-dressed, but exposed enough that Liam knows exactly what's taking place.

"Jesus," Liam exhales.

They know he's watching. Louis looks over his shoulder and gives a smirk, then holds Zayn's wrist and goes back to fucking into him.

"Fuck, Lou," Zayn gasps and wriggles his arms free. "Think that's enough." His breath is shaky -- he's reached that point just before orgasm that Liam's learned very well.

Louis nods and pulls out with a little whine. When he slides off of the bed and tugs his joggers back up, he wraps his arms around Liam's waist with a sly grin. "Got him ready for you."

When Louis starts to kiss his neck, it's obvious this was the plan all along. Zayn, unlike Louis, doesn't bother with putting any clothing back on. There's no point when Liam's just going to take it all off again. 

"Can't believe you two," Liam moves to sit at the edge of the bed and Louis follows, fitting into his lap. The kiss breaks only momentarily, just long enough for Liam to remove his shirt and motion for Zayn to join them.

Louis doesn't let Liam go, just kisses him harder, until Liam softly breaks away and runs a finger over his swollen bottom lip.

"Share," Liam whispers and turns to Zayn.

Zayn kisses Liam. It's soft and slow, quite the opposite of Louis' rough, hungry kisses. Liam melts into him, slips his tongue into his mouth and feels his stomach warm when Zayn moans in response.

When Louis grows impatient, he wraps an arm around Liam's waist and pulls him in for some kisses of his own. Liam goes easily, desperate to taste Louis again.

Liam tilts his head, lips parting and tongue exploring Louis' mouth. It's familiar, needy and far better than he remembers.

"Fuck, you love this, don't you?" Louis asks, trailing his hand along the inside of Liam's jeans.

"Y-yeah." His breath hitches and another hand, Zayn's, snakes around, up his chest. Zayn kisses a trail down the back of Liam's neck and a shiver runs through his spine.

"Wanna make you come," Zayn growls and tugs Liam's earlobe between his teeth.

"No, 's my job," Louis huffs and gives Zayn's arm a little shove. He pulls Liam's jeans and underpants down all at once and pats his bare thigh. "Hips up, love."

Liam shifts just enough to raise his hips and Zayn ends up being the one to tug his clothing down and throw it to the side. Louis is preoccupied by getting out of his own shirt and once it's off, he throws it right at Zayn's head.

"Twat," Zayn laughs and Louis flips him off in return.

"Yeah, well," Louis shrugs and then he bends over, bum intentionally on full display when he pulls his joggers down.

"You know I can't compete with that," Zayn says with a roll of his eyes, but smiles fondly when Louis gives his behind a little wiggle.

It's Liam who gives his arse a firm squeeze and bites his bottom lip. Zayn's right. There's no competition when it comes to who has the best ass. Louis moans as Liam cups his behind and rubs his finger over the sensitive hole. 

"Liam!" Louis gasps. He's visibly taken aback, but pushes back on Liam's finger, forcing the tip just barely past the tight rim. "Fuck me, Liam. You know how much I love it."

But Liam has other plans. He crawls forward and spreads Louis' cheeks, getting a good look.at him before he leans in and gives his arsehole a slow, tentative lick.

"Shit! Oh, shit!" Louis practically melts beneath him.

"That's right, make him moan," Zayn says somewhere from behind and slips an arm around Liam's waist to jerk him off.

Liam moans into Louis as he licks, working his tongue into him. He wonders if Louis likes the way his stubble brushes against his skin when he tilts his head and opens him up with his tongue. Liam gives one cheek a light little smack and squeezes them again when he picks up speed and dives back in with his tongue.

"Li-- fuck," Louis whimpers and Liam knows he's close. "C'mon, let me have you." He swallows hard when Liam lifts his head and wipes his shiny mouth with the back of his hand.

"Lay down," Zayn instructs, and pushes Liam down against the mattress. Before Liam can protest, Zayn's tongue slips into his mouth. Louis is left waiting, watching at the way Liam reacts to Zayn's slow touches over his thighs.

Louis gives himself a few slow wanks and sighs an overdramatic sigh when Zayn doesn't seem to be sharing anymore. Liam knows this game all too well. He breaks the kiss to give one to Louis, who graciously accepts and falls into his lap in return.

"Gonna ride you." Louis exhales loudly and is shaking by the time he straddles Liam. It's one of Liam's favorite things, holding back until Louis is impatient enough to take what he wants. And he always does.

The smaller boy curses under his breath when he lowers himself down on Liam's dick, still for a minute and taking time to adjust to Liam's size. Liam's hands are large over Louis' hips, holding him in place until he's bottomed out and moaning

Zayn hooks an arm around Louis' waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder when he begins to move, dragging slowly over Liam's dick. Liam feels the tight stretch each time Louis lowers down and takes him deep, watching the way his mouth silently drops open each time he hits bottom.

"Feels good," Louis moans and turns his head to give Zayn a brief kiss. Zayn accepts and, in turn, leans down to mouth at the head of his cock. He flicks his tongue out, flattens it against the tip and then stretches his lips around, sucking Louis ever so slowly. "Fuck, so does that."

Liam groans and rocks his hips up into Louis, who grinds down over Liam's dick and tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair. It's the first time Liam's seen Zayn focus on getting Louis off, but maybe he's just speeding things up so he can have a go. Either way, Liam loves it.

"Jesus, Zayn, gonna make me come if you keep that up." Louis throws his head back and Liam tightens his grip on Louis' hips as he fucks up into him with quick, sharp thrusts. Liam knows he finds the perfect spot when his last thrust makes Louis whine low in his throat and he starts to beg, "Fuck me, yeah, Li, fuck."

He's close when he pushes Zayn off and leans into Liam's chest, bouncing harder and faster -- Liam can feel his thighs tighten and knows it's only a matter of time. A familiar feeling bubbles up in Liam's stomach as well, and he inhales a sharp breath. It's all he can do to will himself to hold on just awhile longer.

"You're doing so good," Liam shudders when Louis tightens around him and gives his arse a firm, hard spank that seems to just about send him over the edge. Zayn lifts his head when Louis' gives a whimper in warning. "Yeah, 'm gonna... gonna come, fuck!" Liam spanks him once more and it's all over.

"Liam!" Louis shouts when he comes in stripes over Liam's stomach and Liam digs his fingers into his sides, letting him ride it out.

Liam closes his eyes and holds Louis tight against his chest, listens to his heavy breathing and tries to steady the involuntary rocking of his hips. He's not ready to come just yet, there's still Zayn that needs tending to, but then Louis bites down on his shoulder and everything goes fuzzy around the edges. His hips jerk and he comes between them with a shaky groan.

Louis doesn't move off of Liam, just curls up against his chest with a smug grin, evoking a disgruntled noise from Zayn.

"Move, it's my turn."

"No," Louis says softly, defiance taking over. "Liam's spent and I'm comfortable."

Liam's eyes soften at the mop of messy hair on the boy who tucks his head beneath his chin. He'll get to Zayn, but needs a moment to catch his breath. He wriggles a finger that beckons Zayn and they kiss, Louis wedged in between.

"Oi, Payno, stay still, would you?" Louis wrinkles his nose and slips out from in between them, but he doesn't look angry. Intrigued for what's to come, if anything.

Liam expects something different this time, but when Zayn climbs on top and ruts against his thigh, he knows his boys are still in competition. It doesn't take long before he's hard again. Zayn's less vulgar than Louis in bed, but his mouth is constantly pressed to Liam's skin, marking, sucking and biting every inch.

"Oh God," Liam moans with a shiver when Zayn wraps a hand around his dick and strokes once, twice, before he cants his hips down and guides the tip in past the tight, slick rim. He stretches easier than Louis, in part due to having been prepped earlier.

Zayn is quiet, just moves his hips in small circles, teasing Liam and slowly driving him crazy. Louis sits up, but doesn't touch -- just strokes himself lazily as he watches. Liam can hear his breath quicken and his own does the same when Zayn stills his hips and lowers them down fully.

Had he not just been ridden to orgasm, Liam would have thought this was the hottest thing he's experienced. It's close, though. He doesn't compare them, though. For how fast, rough and loud Louis just was, Zayn is the opposite, rising and falling in slow movements, moans kept below a whisper. There's no picking which he prefers -- Liam doesn't need to. Not when he's lucky enough to have both.

"Think you can come?" Zayn asks, though Liam barely hears. His breathing grows heavier and since, Louis' moved up against his side to suck on Liam's plump bottom lip.

Zayn never picks up speed or touches himself -- thanks to Louis, who wanks both of their cocks in time. He moves slow, until Liam breaks away from Louis' mouth to groan.

"Too slow." Liam is gentle when he flips Zayn over and rolls his hips down, fucking him harder and faster. Louis follows along, keeping his hand firm around Zayn's dick.

"Shit," Zayn hisses when he comes over Louis' hand and wrist -- Louis using it to stroke him through the aftershocks. Louis comes shortly after, when Zayn returns the favor.

Liam snaps his hips down against few more times, just until his insides tense up, and slips out to jerk himself over Zayn's stomach.

"Come on my face." Louis dips down and places his smaller hand over Liam's and gives a smile that Liam can't say no to. His eyes flutter shut and just the tip of his tongue peeks out as Liam shoots ropes of come across his pink cheeks.

Liam exhales and settles down against Zayn, sticky and out of breath. Louis disappears briefly, but returns soon after, face clean and holding a warm, wet flannel.

Louis is gentle when he cleans them up and tosses the flannel over the night stand. He smiles when he fits himself into the crook of Liam's arm and Liam, eyes hazy and well-fucked, can't believe how lucky he is.

Nothing seems better than a lie in with a boy on each side. Liam doesn't mean to fall asleep, just does, but is woken again with Louis' breath hot on his neck.

"Again?" Liam mumbles, half asleep and well aware that somehow, he's hard again.

"Didn't say we were done yet, did we?" Louis cocks his head and kisses Liam's cheek with a loud smack.

Zayn has other plans. He kisses down Liam's body and nips at his hip bone -- sucking on skin until there's a mark. Louis, competitive in nature, mirrors his actions on the other side.

"I can’t," Liam groans when Louis' fingers brush his cock and it twitches in response. He can, maybe, if he waits long enough. But Louis isn't waiting.

Louis nods at Zayn and drags his tongue alongside Liam's dick, Zayn doing the same on the opposite side.

"Wanna get you off one more time," Louis whispers and squeezes Liam's thigh.

"I, fuck, I can't," Liam repeats until he's practically sobbing. He doesn't think he can come again when his cock is already so sensitive. 

"You can do it, Liam," Zayn encourages and drags his tongue down the underside of his dick. Louis fits the tip of his cock in his mouth while Zayn continues to work his mouth downwards.

Louis nestles in between Liam's thighs. He sucks a finger and presses it, blunt and prodding against Liam's hole. "Just relax."

Liam opens his mouth to protest, but full on moans when Louis' finger slips inside. It's a new feeling that sends sparks down his spine and makes everything go white around the edges. Louis turns his wrist, pushes his finger deeper and rubs against the small bundle of nerves that Liam's been oblivious of until that very moment -- the same moment that pushes him to come again.

Zayn holds Liam's hips still, mouth still wrapped around his cock. He's pretty certain he's come dry, but can't tell by the way Zayn swirls his tongue around his dick, all wet and hot.

"Good," Louis runs his fingers through Liam's hair and lets him lean against his smaller frame when his body slumps down, fully exhausted. Zayn does the same, getting comfortable.

Once again, Liam drifts off, this time to the sound of his boys breathing softly against his chest.

**

When Liam's alarm goes off far too early on Monday, he decides to hit snooze. There's a boy on each side keeping him toasty warm, even though it's been snowing outside for hours. He'll get up the next time his alarm goes off -- maybe. If Liam happens to run late for work, his boss doesn't need to know that it wasn't the weather holding him back.

The second time his alarm sounds, Liam rolls over with a groan and finds himself face to face with Louis.

"Jesus, Liam, turn that awful noise off!" Louis wrinkles his nose and pulls a pillow over his head to block out the sound.

Liam complies, never mind that this is his bed, and reluctantly crawls out from his safety nest between his boys. He gives Zayn, who hasn't budged and can sleep through anything, a kiss on the cheek. He's already slept through Louis' loud moaning the last time he decided he wanted to take Liam's dick in the middle of the night.

"Stay, I'm cold," Louis whines.

"Can't, Lou. I have work."

"Yeah, stay with us," Zayn's soft voice chimes in.

Liam makes some tea -- three mugs, three different ways, and carries them back to the bedroom. He looks outside to fat, heavy snowflakes falling down in a steady pace and his car completely covered. His toes are cold, but it's nothing compared to how cold he'll be once he's dug himself out.

"Are you sure you have to work?" Zayn scrunches his nose at the outside weather. As it turns out, his classes are canceled so Zayn grabs his mug and buries himself deep beneath the fluffy duvet.

It takes a bit more convincing and multiple kisses from the both of them, but Liam eventually gives and calls off of work -- just this once.

"If anyone asks, I'm deathly ill," Liam says meekly and climbs back into the center of the bed. He feels guilty, for about a minute, but then Zayn smiles, Louis kisses his cheek and his worry fades away.

When Liam closes his eyes again, he's enveloped in two pairs of arms that hold him tight and warm him from the inside out. The last thing he hears are two different voices, each letting him know he's safe and most importantly, loved.


End file.
